Point of No Return
by askandiwilllie
Summary: When Regina walks in on her 19 year old son having sex with Paige, she begins to see him in a whole new light. (tw: incest) Written with secretsillnevertell.


On Thursdays, Henry's afternoon shift at the animal shelter overlapped with Paige's morning shift, and sometimes, on days when they both had a particular itch, Henry would go in early, helping to get everything done so they could both leave a couple hours early. On such days, they would go to the mayoral mansion, safe in the knowledge that the mayor was busy at work while they worked out their teenage hormones with each other.

It was the second Thursday in April when, with Paige bent over the end of his bed as he fucked her, the normal routine was interrupted.

Regina had a migraine, an awful one, and it had her leaving work early. She entered her house through the back door, walking through the laundry room and realizing she really needed to start the laundry. Deciding she could start a load before she relaxed, she headed upstairs to gather any dirty clothes left lying around in Henry's room. Regina twisted the knob and pushed the door open, finding something she was not expecting, but was unable to remove herself immediately.

Henry, her Henry, her _teenager_ , was there, having sex, completely naked, and in almost full view of her. Regina froze.

The two were too distracted by their actions to hear the door open, and with Paige pressing her face into the bed and Henry squeezing his eyes shut, neither of them saw Regina right away, either. They just continued to fuck. It wasn't until Paige moaned his name that Henry opened his eyes, and the wide-eyed form by the door immediately caught his attention.

"Mom!" Henry yelped, making Paige reflexively dive off the bed and out of sight, leaving him completely exposed, body sweat-dampened and full erection slick with fluids. He fumbled for his shirt, holding it in front of himself.

"Oh gods," Regina gasped, her eyes having traveled over his form. She backed up out of his bedroom, leaning against the wall. _Fuck_ , she thought, wondering what the hell had made her practically check him out while he was naked in front of her.

"I think you'd better get dressed and go, Paige," Henry said, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

The other teenager looked up at him dubiously from her position on the floor, and she whispered, "You're rock hard, Henry; you need to come."

"I know that!" Henry hissed back, keeping his voice low and glancing toward the open door. "But that's not gonna happen right now."

"I could…?" Paige trailed off, raising her eyebrows and licking her lips.

Choking back a groan, Henry closed his eyes again and shook his head. "My mom is _right there_. Just… just get dressed. I'll text you later."

Paige reluctantly agreed, finding her clothes and slipping them on while Henry struggled to return himself to his jeans.

Realizing that she really didn't want to be caught outside Henry's door, Regina hurried down the hall to her bedroom, sliding in through the door and going over what she'd just heard. The thought of her son doing any of that, of him being a sexual being at all, was so far from what she was ready to know about, and Paige... gods, the audacity of that girl!

Once Henry had shown Paige to the door, he sagged against it with a loud sigh, not looking forward to what had to come next (which wasn't going to be him, he firmly reminded his persistent erection). After a minute to collect himself, Henry slowly trudged back up the stairs and knocked hesitantly on Regina's bedroom door. "Mom?"

Regina hesitated by her door, unsure if she was ready to deal with him after coming home to such a thing. She paced for a minute, then finally rolled her lips together and opened her door. This was definitely not helping her migraine.

"Uh…" Now that he was faced with his mother, Henry wasn't quite sure what to say. "I, um… I'm sorry you saw that," he settled on. "Obviously we didn't think you'd be home this early." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Why are you having sex anyway? And in my house?" Regina asked before she could stop herself. Heaving a sigh, she moved past him to go start the load of laundry she'd been planning, motioning for him to follow her. "I didn't even know you two were... together, or whatever."

Shifting on his feet, Henry shrugged slightly. "We're not together. I mean we just… get together. Sometimes. And come on, Mom, I'm nineteen. Did you seriously still expect me to be a virgin?"

Giving him an exasperated look, Regina shook her head as she moved down the stairs. "I tend to avoid thinking about it," she answered, following with the thought, _At least, I_ did _, until that_. She did not want the thought of him fucking into Paige in her house, in her head. "And seriously, you're having frivolous sex? Please tell me you're at least being safe." It certainly didn't appear that way to her.

Henry barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, we're being safe. She gets the shot. And it's not frivolous, it's just not romantic. We're friends, we help each other out. No big deal. Ma gets it," he added as a little bit of a parting shot.

"Yes, please, tell me how Emma is the model example you use for how, when, and with whom sex is appropriate," Regina said dryly. She'd gotten to the laundry room with him hot on her heels and she began tossing clothes into the washer. "And why on earth does Emma know you're having sex?"

"Ma bought me condoms when I turned sixteen," Henry admitted. "Besides, you're only insulting Ma because you didn't like my dad or Hook. There's nothing wrong with Paige."

Turning and giving him a baleful look, Regina slammed the washer shut. "Aside from her sharing blood with the _Hatter_? And besides, I certainly didn't dislike Hook, well, not on our first encounter," Regina said darkly, remembering the moments they'd enjoyed together after he returned from his mission. "And your dad was fine, if a bit creepy."

"Rumor mill didn't say anything about you sleeping with Hook," Henry pointed out, purposely sounding bored. "Did say you fucked _the Hatter_ , though. Is that why you don't like Paige? Because your kid's fucking your ex-lover's kid?"

"Language, Henry," Regina muttered. "My history with Jefferson has nothing to do with my thoughts on Paige. In fact, I liked her just fine until today. My distaste for her deepened when I heard the way she talks to my son, in _my_ house, particularly while I'm in it."

Henry stared at her in disbelief. "You're telling me that you don't like her just because I'm having sex with her? Newsflash, Mom. I'm an adult. I haven't defiled your house, and what I do in my room is _my_ business."

Deciding it was for the best to stop the argument before it made her migraine worse, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. She turned to face him and forced a smile. "You're right. Fine. You're not my little boy anymore, I'm sorry. I just have this awful migraine and it wasn't something I was thinking would ever happen. I'm uncertain how to handle it." Regina moved around him, leaving the laundry room and trailing her hand down his arm on her way past.

Henry's cock gave an interested twitch at the innocent touch, his nerves still over-stimulated from stopping before he was able to come, but he steadfastly ignored the feeling as he followed her out of the room. "It's okay, Mom," he forgave her immediately, unable to stay mad for too long. "You should've said something about your migraine. Why don't you take a bath and lie down, and I'll make dinner tonight and bring it up to you."

She turned toward him, her eyes focusing on his, though the lids felt heavy. "Sure. Thank you, sweetheart," Regina answered, moving one hand to cup his cheek. "That sounds lovely." She moved her thumb, brushing over his cheekbone before pulling her hand back quickly and looking at it strangely for a moment. Regina then nodded and muttered that she would be in her room before heading that way, away from her too grown-up son.

Henry didn't think anything of the touch, but his mother's reaction to it confused him. Shaking his head and pushing it aside, he waited until he heard the bath running before going back up to his room to take care of himself. Once he was finished, he took a quick shower, cleaning off dried sweat and the smell of sex, then focused his attention on the meal. Deciding to go with something light, in case the migraine was making Regina's stomach act up as well, he diced two chicken breasts and pan fried them, adding vegetables and cooking rice on the side. With the meal ready, he plated it, grabbing a breakfast tray and carefully bringing the meal upstairs. "Mom?" he called gently, shifting the tray to balance precariously on one hand as he twisted the doorknob to her room, opening the door just a crack before securing his grip on the tray again.

Regina padded out of the closet in a pair of silk pajamas when she heard Henry's voice. Using a hand towel around her neck to squeeze the ends of her hair dry, she moved to the door to help him open it. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said, waving him in as she pulled the door all the way open. She moved first, motioning for him to follow her to the bed.

Henry grinned, sliding onto the bed after her and setting the tray down between them. "It's a bed picnic," he chuckled, remembering her doing the same thing for him when he was sick as a child.

It suddenly seemed much less innocent than it had a few minutes before. "Mm, yes, it is." Regina looked down at the plates between them, smiling at his choice of food. "Thank you, Henry, it looks wonderful, really."

"I figured you'd want something light, and, well…" Henry shrugged sheepishly. "We both know I'm not the greatest cook. I was tempted for a minute to run out to Granny's, but I wanted to do something for you. Maybe help you feel better."

Picking up a fork, she stabbed a piece of chicken, along with a couple bits of vegetables, and took a bite, chewing carefully and nodding. "You did well. Really, it was sweet. And after… I'm sorry, again. I shouldn't have responded that way, it was just strange for me to see you that way."

"It's okay, I get it," Henry smiled, picking up his fork and beginning to eat as well. "Honestly, if I'd walked in on you having sex, I can't say I'd react any better." He thought about that for a moment, then added, "Plus, nobody around here is good enough for you."

Regina didn't know why that sent a little shiver through her body, but it did, and she found herself sighing softly. "That's not really your place to say, Henry."

"Sorry." Henry looked down at his plate. "It's true, though. Nobody deserves you." Glancing up, he gave her a mischievous grin and said, "No peasants for the Queen."

"The Queen had many peasants in her day," she answered with her own mischievous smirk. Regina thought on that a moment, biting her tongue and shaking her head. She couldn't be playing this game with her son.

"Ohhhkay," Henry laughed a little awkwardly. "Moving on now…"

"Sure, act uncomfortable, but you're not the one who walked in on her son having sex. Mine was much worse," she teased, continuing to eat her meal.

"So this is payback?" Henry snorted. "I accidentally give you a show and you purposely give me details? That doesn't sound fair at all." He pouted dramatically, even though the conversation _was_ getting a bit uncomfortable, and he was certainly discovering details about his mother that he'd never wanted to know.

Rolling her eyes, Regina chuckled. "I hardly gave you any details. Nor do I intend to, because despite Swan's apparent lack of a line, there are things that parents and children should not know about each other."

"Okay, _technically_ Ma doesn't **actually** know anything," Henry admitted. "She got me the condoms as a precaution, so I didn't end up 'knocking up some teenager' like what happened with her."

"She still should have discussed it with me. That was inappropriate and unacceptable. I will be having words with her for that." Regina stabbed the few pieces of cauliflower on her plate, transferring her fork to Henry's and pushing the vegetable off her fork. "By the way, no. You should know better."

"You're like a five-year-old," Henry teased, popping the vegetable into his mouth. "Also, Mom… I know that you're my mom and everything, but… so is Ma. Would you have talked to her about it if you felt it necessary to do that?"

"When you were sixteen? Maybe." She thought on it a moment, then shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have, because despite how far Emma and I have come, I still like to at least believe I have more say as your parent. _I_ raised you more than she did."

Henry set his fork down and moved the tray to the other side of the bed, scooting next to Regina and wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah, you did," he agreed. "And I'm Henry _Mills_ , not Henry Swan. But… it's kinda like Emma's the dad, you know? She taught me how to drive, how to change oil and a tire. She's the one who had The Talk with me, and believe me, that was awkward for all involved."

Sighing, Regina stiffened momentarily before leaning into his hold. She allowed a relenting nod, but said, "I know. You're right." She tilted her head up, aiming to kiss his cheek, but her lips landed on his jaw and that felt too intimate, especially with his arms around her. _Especially_ when the thought occurred to her of how strong his arms had looked when he was gripping Paige and fucking her. So Regina shrugged out of his hold, pointing to the tray and hoping he believed she just needed to eat more.

A bit of confusion niggled at the back of his mind, but Henry grabbed the tray again, bringing it back within reach and shifting away from Regina to place it between them again. Having finished his plate, he regretfully sighed, "I guess I should let you rest."

She didn't want him to go yet, despite the awkward moment she'd just had. Regina smiled at him with a teasing sweetness and said, "Stay until I'm done? Then you can take the tray to the kitchen so there aren't food scraps in my bedroom."

Henry chuckled and nodded at the return to normal. "Of course. I just figured I'd agitated your migraine enough for today."

"No matter the circumstance we come across, you never agitate me." Picking up her fork, she continued eating, her eyes looking over Henry's features. Regina didn't know how she'd missed noticing, but he'd really grown into a handsome man, and that thought bothered her.

Smiling, Henry leaned against the headboard, watching her as she ate. A thought occurred to him out of the blue, and he voiced it before he had a chance to censor himself. "Do you think you and Jefferson would ever get back together?"

She nearly choked on her food, coughing and clearing her throat. "No. Never. I mean, he was... just, no." Regina paused a moment, trying to regain composure. "Why? Wanting to take things further with Paige but worried you'll end up in some incestuous affair?"

"Uhh… no," Henry laughed, shaking his head. "Paige is… it's not like that with Paige. Besides, it wouldn't be incest, anyway, we're not blood related."

"I don't think that's necessarily the only definition of incest, dear," she countered. "But I'm glad to hear that."

Henry shrugged a little. "It's the only definition that matters. No mutant babies. Other than that, who cares what other people do in their bedrooms? It'd be like arresting people for being gay, I think."

Another shiver made its way down her spine and Regina couldn't have him in her bed anymore when he was saying things that somehow made her thoughts feel less inappropriate. Setting down her fork, she pushed the tray away. "I think I'm good on dinner, thank you again, though. It was delicious." She paused a moment, moving to sit against the headboard beside him, her hand covering his before her fingers slid between his momentarily. "I love you, Henry."

Smiling, although once more confused by the turn of the conversation, Henry squeezed her fingers, replying, "I know. I love you, too, Mom." He pulled away then, standing and picking up the tray. "I'll let you get some rest now."

"Thank you, sweetheart. If I don't see you before you head to bed, have a good night, okay?" She then slid beneath her covers and watched him.

"You too," Henry said, leaning over her to kiss her cheek before leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Regina heaved out a breath after the door was closed, not having realized she was holding it in. She reached her hand up, brushing her fingers over her cheek where he'd kissed her, then mentally kicking herself for thinking misbehaving thoughts of him all afternoon.

Down in the kitchen, Henry set about packaging up the leftovers and washing the dishes, his brain drifting lazily over his day. He nearly dropped a plate when he realized that he'd basically told his _adopted_ , _non-blood related_ mother that incest was okay, as long as there was no blood relation. He groaned quietly, resting his head against a cabinet. And, to make things worse, it was on the same day that she saw him fucking his friend. Naked. Sweaty. _Erect_. With his luck, she probably thought he was coming onto her, and that's why the conversation went weird a couple times.

Regina flitted in and out of a restless sleep, too many images of Henry filtering through her mind in the flashes of dreams she had. She groaned heavily, moving to lay on her back and look at the ceiling, intent on clearing her thoughts. The action had the opposite effect, and Regina found herself thinking of him even more, his strong arms holding him up, his lean torso pressing against hers. Sitting up quickly, she looked over at the clock and groaned at the early hour, but forced herself out of bed and into the shower.

After she was dressed and ready for work, she made her way down the hall to Henry's room, pushing open the door gently and entering. Regina sat on the very edge of his bed, pressing one hand to his shoulder and shaking him awake. "Henry?"

Henry let out a mumble, rolling from his position sprawled on his stomach, to his back, one arm hanging off the side of his bed.

Her attention was dragged from his face to his hips, the obvious erection drawing her eyes to it. Regina snapped her eyes back up to his face, shaking him again. "Sweetheart, wake up for a minute?"

Groaning, Henry managed to pry his eyelids open slightly. "Mom?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy with sleep.

This was the worst idea she'd ever had, of that Regina was sure. His sleep-changed voice had warmth flowing through her body and she grimaced. "Hey, can you do me a favor? I used the last clean towel this morning, can you start a load before you go anywhere?"

"Mmmm," Henry blinked slowly and nodded, absent-mindedly reaching down to scratch his hip, his blanket and boxers pushed down with the move. "'Kay."

Regina's eyes were drawn lower once more, trailing down his toned chest and abdomen, a thin trail of hair down his belly. She bit her lip at his tented boxers, nearly moaning out loud. Forcing herself to look back up at his face, she shifted her hips just slightly and moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest, just above his heart. "Henry, can you please prove to me you're awake enough to remember what I asked?"

Yawning, Henry's eyes blinked open a little further as he slowly focused his gaze. "Mm. Towels. Laundry." Smiling, still dopey with sleep, he reached out, patting her thigh much higher than he'd aimed for or realized. "S'okay, Mom. Got it."

Stiffening, she nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll see you later." Regina then leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day."

Henry hummed again, already falling back asleep even as he nodded.

Regina smiled at him, amused by his heavily sleeping state, also wondering what the chances were of him remembering to wash the towels. And if she was asked later, she wouldn't admit to looking over his toned torso again, and certainly not to the warm feeling it had given her.

When Henry woke again a couple hours later, it was with only the vaguest recollection of having been woken earlier by his mother, and he texted her as he padded to the kitchen in his boxers, in search of coffee. _Did you come in my room this morning?_

Regina heard the buzzing while she was on a conference call, so she slid her phone unlocked and rolled her eyes. _Yes. I asked you to throw the towels in the wash. And I asked you to wake up and repeat my request so you could prove you'd listened._

Chuckling as he read the text, Henry leaned against the counter and tapped out, _You should've known better :p I'll do the towels before I head out._

 _Thank you, dear,_ she sent back. Then another, _What time will you be home tonight?_

 _Late_ , Henry texted back, _I'm going out after work._ He didn't add that he was going to Paige's house to finish what they'd started the day before. It was much further away than his house, and Jefferson was _always_ home, but it had the advantage of being larger, with more space between them and the parent. Plus, Jefferson didn't care that they were having sex - although he had threatened Henry with some rather unique methods of torture, should he get Paige pregnant.

Regina sighed, thinking perhaps now that Henry was older she should find someone to spend her time with. _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Dinner will be in the fridge if you're hungry._

Smiling, Henry sent back, _Thanks_ , and left the kitchen with his coffee to round up the towels and throw them in the wash. Groaning at the half-finished laundry from the day before, he set about finishing the load, glad that he didn't have to go in to work until one, instead of the normal noon.

By the time he left the house, both loads of laundry were finished and folded neatly, and Henry couldn't help grinning as he drove to work, looking forward to his plans for the evening.

She decided to leave work early again, beating the Friday evening grocery shoppers by cutting the last hour from her shift. After Regina did all the shopping she'd needed to get done, she stopped by the library for a book to read, then headed home. Putting away the groceries and thinking on what to make, Regina sighed, hating how empty the house suddenly felt to her. But it was a very real thing she needed to recognize; Henry would be moving out eventually, getting married and having a family of his own.

It was that thought that had her going over Henry's question from the previous evening, and before she could stop herself, Regina called Jefferson to ask him if he wanted to come over after dinner. He'd given her a _no,_ telling her he had plans with Grace, though he did sound slightly disappointed at having to decline. But Regina was relieved to know Henry wasn't going to be spending his evening with Paige.

After work, Henry drove to the mansion at the edge of town, eager to see Paige again. She met him by the back door with a sly grin, and they stumbled their way to her room, locked together and pulling at each others clothes.

"Grace," a voice cut in, making them pull apart enough to look at Jefferson in confusion. He had always left them alone in the past. "I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your… _plans_ with Henry today. I already made arrangements for us, as a surprise."

Paige looked between the two men, clearly torn between disappointment at her time with Henry being cut off, _again_ , and excitement that her father actually made plans for them.

Looking pained, Henry manned up, letting go of his friend and straightening. "It's fine," he assured her. "I'll see you later." When she nodded, he turned, waiting until he rounded the corner in the hallway before reaching down to adjust his erection in his constraining jeans. _Might as well head home_ , he thought with a sigh, his mood taking a downward turn.

Regina put the dinner in the oven to bake, then settled in on the couch in the front room to read. She'd always loved quiet time to read, but now it just felt lonely. The book was not helping, either, when fifteen pages in there was an implied sexual encounter between a woman and a man twenty years her junior. She started imagining sex with someone much younger, someone with an overactive libido, but then that brought her thoughts to finding Henry having sex with Paige the day before. Then the way it made her feel when she'd seen him nearly naked, again, that morning. With a sigh, she slammed her book shut.

The slamming of the door behind him as Henry stalked into the house echoed that of Regina's book, and he grumbled to himself as he toed his shoes off, his face set in a scowl.

Regina turned her head toward the foyer, standing up and walking to greet Henry. "Hey. I thought you said you were going to be late," she said, taking in his disgruntled expression.

"Plans changed," Henry muttered, scrubbing a hand through his hair. The universe, he'd decided on the way home, was conspiring against him. First he's blue-balled by his mother, then cockblocked by his friend's father. This was not his week.

"Are you all right?" She moved closer, one hand finding his, the other resting on his other arm, just below the shoulder.

Sighing loudly, Henry nodded, dropping his head. "Yeah. Just… frustrated. I hate it when people make plans for someone without telling them. What if they already had plans, you know?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina nodded in realization of what he'd meant. "I'm sorry, dear," she muttered, trying not to sound smug. "Dinner will be ready soon, if you're hungry."

"I'm going to have a shower first," Henry replied, pulling away and heading up the stairs. If he had to be cockblocked, at least he could take care of himself without too much trouble.

Regina nodded to herself and headed to the kitchen, pulling out dishes to set the table. Once she heard the shower water running, she leaned against the counter and chewed the inside of her bottom lip. There was no reason for her to be pleased her son's plans were cancelled, no matter what he was doing.

After he finished in the shower, Henry turned off the water and stepped out, automatically reaching for a towel. He grabbed air. Looking to the empty rack, he swore quietly, thinking of the piles of nicely folded towels down in the laundry room. Thinking over his options (streak to his room and hope his mother didn't happen to be upstairs, or call down and ask her to grab him one while he used the door to cover himself), Henry sighed, cracking the door and peeking out. The coast looked clear, but after the day before, he decided not to chance it.

"Hey Mom?" Henry called, opening the door a bit further so his voice would carry, and shivering a little at the difference in temperature.

Hearing Henry's voice, Regina moved to the stairs, her face scrunched in confusion. "Yes, Henry?" she called up in return.

Relieved that she'd heard him, Henry leaned against the doorframe with one arm. "I forgot the towels were still downstairs, can you bring one up for me please?"

Nearly wincing at his request, Regina called up that she would, then headed into the laundry room and grabbed a clean towel. She bit her lip as she walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. Henry was standing there, too much showing, and she gave a little cough as she made her eyes focus on his face while she held the towel up. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Henry replied, taking the towel and grinning a little sheepishly. "I'll give you a hug when I'm not naked," he chuckled as he pulled away from the door and closed it so he could quickly dry off and wrap the towel around his waist for modesty while he returned to his room to dress in clean clothes.

Regina practically groaned at his words. There was too much of her son being naked around her in the last twenty-seven hours or so and she was certain she would implode if she saw anymore. Of course, while her mind ran over the different ways she'd seen him in a state of undress, she'd remained standing in the hall, and it wasn't until the bathroom door opened that she realized that. Her gaze was instantly on his toned chest, and her eyes widened as she furrowed her brow and forced herself to meet his green eyes. "Uh... don't take too long, dinner is just about ready."

Surprised to see her still at the door, Henry nodded slowly. "Yeah… I won't," he replied, tilting his head at her curiously.

"Right. I'll just... see you downstairs," Regina muttered, awkwardly turning and hurrying down the stairs. She went immediately to her wine rack, pulling a bottle off and popping the cork out. Pouring a glass for herself, she took a few heavy swigs, then added more to her glass before replacing the bottle in its spot.

Henry watched her go, his brow furrowed. She was definitely acting weird, he decided as he headed to his room to dress. It wasn't just his imagination. After a moment of pondering the last two days, Henry realized that she was acting kind of the way Paige had acted before suggesting they have sex. He immediately shook his head, pushing that thought away and reminding himself that she's his mother. Still, it was with an odd feeling of trepidation that he returned downstairs for dinner.

Significantly more relaxed now that she had wine (and he had clothes), Regina gave Henry a soft smile when she saw him. "Get something to drink, I'll be along in a minute with dinner."

Noting the wine, Henry shrugged, going to the wine rack, finding an open bottle, and pouring himself a glass as well. He brought the bottle back to the table with him as he waited for his mother to return.

When Regina carried the dish into the dining room, she bit her lip, noticing Henry, too, had grabbed wine. "What's this?" she asked, setting down the casserole and tapping his glass.

"Pretty sure it's a Merlot," Henry replied, and turned the bottle to read the label. "Yup, Merlot."

"Okay, smartass," Regina answered, picking up his glass and sipping enough to be able to pour the rest into her own glass. "You are not old enough to drink."

"Seriously?" Henry complained. "It's not like I've never had wine before. _You_ drank before you were my age."

"Different times, dear." She bent, placing a soft kiss to his temple, then patting his shoulder. "Pick something else."

"I'd be legal in Canada," he muttered, but stood to grab a glass of water.

Chuckling, Regina waited until he returned, then said, "And I wouldn't be your mother in Canada. In the meantime, you'll have to do your drinking elsewhere."

Henry smirked a little, mumbling, "That's what you think," into his glass.

"Excuse me?" Regina eyed him cautiously, not entirely sure she wanted to know what he meant.

Swallowing a mouthful of water, Henry shook his head. "Nothing. Dinner looks great."

She sighed heavily, dishing up some of the chicken Parmesan onto his plate, then her own. "Thanks," Regina answered stiffly, sipping from her glass again. Training her eyes on him, she studied his features for a moment. "Do I need to lock up my alcohol or can I trust you to be here without me?"

"I don't take your alcohol," Henry protested as he started to eat. "I just drink my own here. I'd rather not be somewhere and have to drive back home."

"Okay. While I appreciate that you're safe about drinking, why do you need to? You're too young, it's illegal, and I don't like it," Regina countered.

"I'm not getting drunk or anything," Henry explained. "Just sometimes it's nice to have a beer after work or something. Besides, the laws of Maine don't entirely apply here, they're broken all the time."

Biting back her argument, Regina clenched her jaw and nodded. "Fine," she growled, picking up the bottle of wine and pouring him a fresh glass. "Drink up." With that, she stood and walked back into the kitchen, frustrated and needing a moment to herself.

Henry stared at the glass with a frown, feeling a heaviness in his chest. Pushing the glass away, he stood from the table and followed his mother into the kitchen. Her back was to him as he entered, and he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "I'm sorry I made you upset," he said quietly, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Regina relaxed in his arms, biting her lip and bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. "It's a lot of changes to take in in two days," she answered, turning her face and pressing her forehead against his temple, her lips just brushing his cheek.

It felt intimate, perhaps too intimate, but Henry didn't let go or pull away, knowing that his mother needed assurance right now, that his adulthood was throwing her off-balance. "I love you, Mom," he murmured, closing his eyes and tilting his head to rest against hers.

Regina turned in his arms, cupping his face and looking at him sadly. " I love you, too, sweetheart," she whispered, moving her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly to her.

Squeezing her lightly, Henry added, "You know I'll always need you, too, right?"

"You won't," she answered softly, pulling back just slightly, one hand combing through his hair, fingers scratching lightly at the back of his head. "But I appreciate the thought."

Henry's eyes closed blissfully at the light scraping over his scalp, but he opened them again at her words and shook his head. "I will," he insisted. "You're the most important person in my life." Although he remained unaware of it, the extended physical closeness was sending signals through his body, and he began to slowly harden in his casual sweatpants.

Regina choked down her surprise when she realized Henry was hard against her. Instead she chose to hold him a moment longer, then moved from his hold, leaning up to kiss his cheek again. She noticed she'd left lipstick marks on his skin, though they were faint, and began rubbing them with her thumbs. "We should probably eat," she said, her voice thicker than normal.

Tilting his head a little at her changed tone, Henry asked, "Are you okay?" and hugged her again. This time he felt himself press against her, and he jumped back quickly, glancing down at the way his sweats did absolutely nothing to hide his erection. Flaming red, Henry looked around at everything except his mother, stuttering out something about _mind of its own_ and _can't control it_.

Regina swallowed, trying to make her voice as normal and casual as possible when she spoke. "It's fine. It's uh, normal." She walked past him, heading back to the dining room, her hand sliding across his chest as she moved away. "Come eat. Whenever you're... ready."

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, the embarrassment of the situation not at all counteracting the little flush of heat from the touch on his chest, and he grimaced once he was alone in the kitchen, feeling like a freak for having gotten turned on by his _mother_. Taking a couple minutes to breathe deeply, calm down, and think of ugly, naked old men, Henry finally returned to the table, his dignity, if not restored, then at least returning.

When Henry sat back down, Regina pushed his wine glass closer to him. "It's fine. If you drink it, I mean," she said, shrugging a shoulder.

Hesitating briefly, Henry decided that he could definitely use it, and took a self-conscious swallow. "Um… so…" Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, he blurted out, "I know you've seen me naked and turned on a lot lately and things have been kinda weird, especially because of that incest talk, and I just want you to know that I wasn't, like, suggesting anything or coming on to you or anything, I mean, you're beautiful, but you're my mom, that'd be weird, and I'm sorry about the kitchen thing, that totally wasn't supposed to happen, so I don't want you to think that like, I should be in therapy or something."

Regina felt her cheeks heating, so she sipped her wine and nodded. "No, I didn't, uh... I mean, that's fine, Henry. It has definitely been a strange two days, but you haven't made me uncomfortable," she rushed out. "We just... why don't we talk about something else?"

Henry nodded eagerly, but faltered when it came to finding something to talk about. Finally he settled on a somewhat stilted, "How was work?"

"The usual. Our town is as full of idiots as it was almost forty years ago. I don't understand how they don't get smarter with time." Regina laughed awkwardly, sipping her wine again. "What about you? You had a pretty short day today."

"Yeah, just the afternoon shift," Henry agreed, digging into his meal. "Friday's the easy day because all the volunteers come in over the weekend."

Nodding, Regina picked slowly at her meal, mentally kicking herself for making things so awkward between them. He was her son, for gods' sake, how could she have been having the thoughts about him she'd been having. "So... What do you have planned for this weekend?"

Henry shrugged, setting his fork down. "I dunno. Paige is working at the paper, Nick and Ava are going camping with their dad. Everyone else already has plans. I guess I'll just stick around the house."

"Good. It'll be nice having you around." Regina pushed her plate away, sipping the rest of her wine. "I'm not feeling very hungry. I'm just going to clean up, I think. You should eat, though." Standing, she picked up the almost empty bottle of wine, tipping it into his glass, then gathered some dishes to carry into the kitchen.

"'Kay," Henry agreed, picking at the remainder of his dinner and finishing his glass of wine. Finally he gave up and cleaned up his dishes as well, heading into the den and flopping down on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, even though he'd yet to turn it on. His feelings were all over the place, making his head a confusing place to be as he tried to make sense of everything.

Regina cleared the rest of the table after Henry left it, loading the dishwasher and washing the pans. She decided she'd just go up to her bedroom and hide away for the night, so she found Henry in the den and sat down next to him, touching him lightly on his arm. "I'm going to head up to get ready for bed and turn in for the night. Do you need anything?"

Pushing out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh, Henry shrugged, suggesting "Answers?"

Furrowing her brow, Regina swallowed in worry. "For what?" she choked out.

"What's going on." Continuing to stare at the TV - it was easier than looking at his mother at that moment - he added, "Everything's so confusing all of a sudden. I mean, after my shower, I'd have _sworn_ you were acting like Paige did before she said she wanted to have sex with me, but that doesn't make sense, because you're my mom. And I mean, yeah, I don't think that people who aren't blood related should be held to the 'incest' standard, but _you_ do, you made that clear when we were talking. And now it's like… it's like I'm starting to see you as more than just a mom, and that's screwed up. Isn't it?"

Regina blew out a heavy breath, surprised at his words. "I... I don't know how to explain what's going on with me. But you're not screwed up Henry, your feelings aren't screwed up."

"I got hard giving you a hug," Henry whispered, looking down at his hands then.

"... Yes, but, was that actually about me? You made it sound like... like it wasn't," Regina countered.

"I don't know." Henry ran a hand through his hair, yanking at it in frustration. "I don't _know_. I just… I was holding you, and you were holding me, and it was… I've never been like that with Paige. And you know I'm not good with girls, I've never had a girlfriend, not really. Just Paige. But in the kitchen, it was… we were closer than I've ever been to another person. I just felt really close to you."

"I want to explain something to you, but I don't want you to look at me strangely," Regina confessed quietly, looking down.

"What is it?" Henry asked, finally glancing at her briefly.

"Yesterday, when I found you and Paige, and I saw you that way... I started having these thoughts, thoughts that I _shouldn't_ be having. And then I tried to sleep and I kept having dreams of you, um, _with me_ ," Regina explained. "And I feel wrong, because you shouldn't have a mother like that, you deserve more, but I'm human and you're attractive, and it's been a really long time for me." She sighed, biting her lip and looking away before she continued. "This morning you were practically naked, and hard, and when I tried to wake you, you were just there and very exposed to me and it made me feel things."

Lifting his head to look at her more clearly, Henry licked his lips quickly. "So… you do want to have sex with me?" he asked, his tone a mix of bewilderment and curiosity.

Nodding, Regina looked up at him with misted eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or make you think I'm this awful mother. I know I'm far older than you and you have Paige, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since yesterday."

Henry's gaze flicked over her body quickly before he looked back into her eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was two days of being cut off when he'd expected to finish, or some latent desire for his mother (she _was_ gorgeous, after all), but he nodded slightly and hoarsely whispered, "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Regina asked quietly, looking back at her hands for a long moment before she forced herself to hold his gaze. "Okay, you don't hate me, you don't think I'm creepy, or... what?"

Swallowing hard, Henry twisted in place, hesitantly bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and brushing a tentative kiss across her lips. "Okay."

Regina let out a soft little moan, nodding slowly. "Okay." She brought both of her hands to his face, pulling him back to her and giving him a kiss of her own.

A surge of arousal rushed through him, and Henry groaned against her lips, brushing his tongue against them to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, ending up with her seated on his lap.

Parting her lips for him, she slid her tongue out against his and let her arms wrap around his neck, one hand cupping his head. Regina scratched through his hair with her nails, holding him tighter against her as they kissed.

Henry shuddered, exploring her body as they kissed and growing hard against her again, this time unashamed by it.

Regina pushed out of his arms, only long enough to shift so she was straddling his thighs, her knees pressing into the couch on either side of him. Sliding her hands down his front, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and off him, then moaning as she openly looked at his body.

Watching her with dark, heavy eyes, Henry ran his hands up her thighs, cupping her ass before pulling her shirt from her pants. He moved to the front, unbuttoning it as he went and pushing it apart, revealing her breasts held in a lace bra.

She felt crazy. Insane, really, because this shouldn't be happening, she shouldn't be undressing her son, and allowing him to do the same to her. But Regina wanted it, and it wasn't often she denied what she wanted if someone was offering it to her. Moving her arms from him, she shrugged off the shirt, then cupped his jaw, kissing him deeply.

Cupping her shoulders and drawing her against him, Henry returned the kiss eagerly, then dragged his short nails down the length of her back to her ass, which he gripped again and pulled her hips against his.

"Henry," Regina breathed, her voice thick with arousal. She allowed herself to touch him, her hands moving down, fingers tracing along his lean muscles.

Squeezing lightly, Henry trailed his lips along her jaw to her ear, flicking his tongue against the lobe and whispering hotly, "Are you wet for me, Mom?"

Letting out a whimper, she nodded. "Yes. Gods, yes." Regina dropped one hand lower, her hand following the thin line of hair below his belly button, then dipping beneath the band of his pants.

Henry groaned, his hips lifting at the touch, eager to feel her fingers wrapping around his cock. "I want you," he muttered, reaching up to undo the clasp of her bra and draw it away, dropping the lace onto the floor and cupping her breasts in his hands.

"I want you, too," Regina agreed, her head dropping back at the touch. Using her free hand to pull the band of his pants away, she moved her other further down, finding his hard cock, her fingers wrapping around him. "Mm, yes."

"Fuck," Henry hissed, biting lightly at her shoulder and rolling her nipples between his fingers. "Too many clothes… I want to be inside you."

Moving off him, Regina undid her pants, pushing them down with her underwear, then curled her fingers in the top of his, tugging them off him. She moved back into his lap, straddling him again. "You need to shift down a little," she murmured, licking her lips.

Biting his lip as he took in the sight of her, Henry slouched a little on the couch, taking the opportunity to slide one hand between her thighs, his fingers coming away covered in her arousal, making him groan loudly.

"Fuck," she sighed, looking down at his hand, then into his eyes. Regina leaned into him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and nodding. "I'm ready when you are."

"I can tell," Henry smirked slightly, bringing his wet fingers up and licking them clean, humming at the taste. Then he reached down, holding his cock steady as he urged her down onto him.

Regina sank over him, releasing a long moan as he filled her. "Oh, Henry, wow." She waited a moment, letting her body adjust, then began rolling her hips on him.

"God, you feel so good," Henry groaned, his hands moving to her hips in encouragement. "You're so _tight_." It shouldn't have been possible, and he certainly hadn't thought it would be the case, but she felt even better than Paige did.

"Likewise," Regina murmured, finding his lips with her own as she began moving a bit faster.

Henry returned the kiss, deepening it as he began to move with her, his hands roaming over every inch of her body that he could reach.

When she pulled her mouth away, Regina pressed her forehead to his, then smirked. "I may have literally dreamed of this last night, but this was not something I expected to have happen."

Chuckling a little, Henry nodded. "I definitely never thought you walking in on me fucking someone would result in this," he agreed, "but I'm not complaining."

Kissing down his jaw, Regina nudged his chin with her nose, urging him to tilt his head so she could reach his neck more easily. She nipped at his neck just below his ear, dragging her teeth down his skin.

Henry hissed in a breath, letting his head fall back against the couch. Moving one hand to where they were joined, he circled his thumb over her clit, his other hand cupping her ass as she moved on him.

"Yes," Regina moaned, raising her hips and dropping down over him, squeezing herself around him as she raised herself, relaxing as she dropped.

"Oh, fuck, just like that." Henry thrust up into her harder, gripping her ass tighter as he did.

"You're incredibly, Henry." Moving faster, Regina felt her body tightening, her legs trembling. She knew she'd be sore when she woke up, since it had been so long, but this was completely worth it. "I'm close."

Moving his thumb faster, Henry nodded, looking at her over him and breathing out, "Come for me, Mom. Come on my cock."

His words pitched her over the edge, her body tensing and shaking as she came, a silent cry on her lips as her head dropped back. It took Regina a long minute to recover, but when she did, she covered his mouth with hers once more, her tongue sliding out in search of his.

Henry groaned, kissing her back hard and wrapping his arms around her thighs, lifting her enough to drop her onto her back on the couch before he was thrusting into her again, one hand bracing himself while the other returned to her clit, determined to make her come again before he did.

The new position was good, great when she lifted one knee, tightening it at Henry's side and changing the way he entered her so he was hitting her g-spot. Regina let out a guttural moan, hands gripping his lower back and ass, nails biting into his skin.

"Yes," Henry hissed into her mouth, speeding up his movements as he fucked her.

"Right there, yes," Regina whimpered, nipping his bottom lip, then sucking it into her mouth. "Already... again... _so close_ , Henry."

Groaning, Henry kissed her again, little more than tongue and heavy breath as he panted, "Yes, come for me again, Mom. You feel so good, so hot and tight and _wet_."

She cried out again, his name falling from her lips this time as she tightened around him and whimpered through her orgasm. Regina searched for his lips, kissing him without precision.

Henry's own noises were captured by her mouth as he followed her over the edge, filling her with his release.

Regina sighed, panting breaths against his mouth as she relaxed against the couch, pulling him with her. "Fuck, Henry. Wow."

"Mmmm," Henry nuzzled her neck as he rested against her, breathing deeply as he began to calm. "Amazing."

"Seriously. Why have I been going without sex so long?" she teased, chuckling against his head.

Lifting his head and grinning, Henry answered, "You had to wait 'til I was legal."

"You're still not technically legal. At least, not for me," she countered, leaning up and kissing him.

Kissing her back with a smile, Henry murmured, "Semantics. I already pointed out that Storybrooke doesn't always go by Maine's laws."

Regina shook her head in amusement, twisting her lips to the side. "So we just get to pick which laws we follow?"

"Everyone else does," Henry pointed out with a shrug. "Seems like if you're a hero, you get to do what you want, regardless of the laws."

"True." She shifted beneath him, moving her hands to squeeze his waist. "I never would have imagined you being so good."

Kissing her again, Henry murmured back, "I never would have imagined you being so _tight_." Immediately realizing how that sounded, he shook his head. "Wait, no, that's not what I mean. I didn't mean that like, I figured you'd be _loose_ or anything, just, like, _fuck_ you're tight, and I didn't actually know a woman could be that tight."

Regina playfully pushed him off her. "Thanks for that, dear." Sliding out from beneath him, she sat on the edge of the couch, reaching for his shirt and turning it right side out.

Henry blushed, rolling and stumbling as he stood. "I didn't mean it like that," he repeated, making a bit of a face. "I mean, you're tighter than Paige, and she was a virgin!"

"Thanks for the comparison, Henry." Regina pulled his shirt over her head, standing up on the couch so she was taller than him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she grinned. "Will you stop talking if I kiss you?"

Tilting his head up, Henry grinned. "I'll do whatever you want if it means you end up wearing my clothes."

"Promises, promises," she teased. Regina covered his mouth with hers, pulling him closer and using him for balance.

Humming against her lips, Henry grinned and hooked his arms around her thighs, picking her up easily. He'd never noticed before how tiny she actually was until then, and once she'd wrapped her legs around him, he carried her out of the den, intent on having round two in a bed. Or at least against a wall near a bed.

"I do like a strong man," Regina whispered in his ear. She then moved her lips to his neck, sucking over his pulse point. "But what will your dear Paige think of you having marks from someone else? I mean, I know you're not exclusive, but if you were my frequent casual hookup I wouldn't want to share. You're quite enjoyable."

"Fuck it," Henry muttered, both in response to Regina's goading and to making it to the bedroom. He pressed her against the wall at the top of the stairs, taking advantage of the fact that her legs were already spread and reaching between them, sliding his renewed erection into her again and pinning her in place with his hips.

"You're going to fuck me against a wall?" Regina teased. "You do realize I'm not a teenager?" She smirked wickedly, scratching her nails down his chest. "You better make it worth it."

Letting out a growl, Henry pulled back to lower her slightly so he could thrust into her at the right angle, bottoming out inside her as he did.

"Mm, that's good," she whimpered, cupping his neck and running her thumbs along his jaw.

Henry muttered, "Let me know when I get it right," as he tilted her hips, trying to find the right spot inside her as he pounded into her.

Regina helped, shifting her hips just slightly into his hold. "Right there." Sliding her hands to his shoulders, she gripped him tighter and pressed her head back against the wall.

Every time he stroked into her, her walls rippled around him, and the feeling was making Henry's head spin and prompting him to thrust harder, faster.

"Please, Henry," Regina moaned, squeezing her legs tighter around him. She slid one hand down his chest, bringing it between them and pressing her fingers to her clit, holding them there, unmoving.

Henry braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other still holding her in place, and he nodded, dipping his head briefly to catch one of her nipples between his lips. "Touch yourself," he encouraged.

Regina circled her clit, her other hand cupping the back of Henry's head and holding him against her breast. "Just like that, Henry. That's… _fuck_ , you're incredible."

"Are you gonna come for me again?" Henry asked, sucking her nipple into his mouth and biting down on it lightly, his hips still moving in a hard rhythm.

"Yes," she hissed, turning her head to watch his mouth work her. The sight had her moaning and gripping his hair tight in her fingers. "Close. Harder, please."

Henry wasn't sure if she was referring to his cock or his mouth, so he began relentlessly pounding into her and sucking hard on her nipple, letting it pop out of his mouth as he pulled his head back. "So hot," he groaned, and paid the other side equal attention.

Regina sighed heavily, her body tensing for the third time in the evening. She quickened the fingers on her clit, pulling Henry's hair and directing his mouth to hers, kissing him greedily.

"Yes, yes," Henry mumbled into her mouth, squeezing her ass tightly and sliding his tongue into her mouth. He could feel sweat trickling down his spine from the exertion, but he kept up his driving rhythm.

"Oh, Henry!" Regina cried out, her legs shaking around him, her back curling, her body pushing into him as she came. Her orgasm came, wet and abundant, for him.

" _Fuck_!" Henry shouted. He had every intention of holding out, of making her come again, but the feeling of her orgasm soaking his skin sent him tumbling into his own pleasure. His knees weakened, and he slid to the floor, ending with Regina in his lap as he panted for breath against her chest.

Regina wrapped her arms around his head, holding him against her. She chuckled lightly, dropping her head to rest against his.

"Holy fuck," Henry sighed on a gusty exhale. The carpet beneath him was damp, and he chuckled. "I didn't know you could do that."

"You didn't know _I_ could do that, or that women could do that? I wouldn't have expected you to know I could," Regina teased.

Henry lightly smacked her ass with the hand still resting there. "You know what I mean. I've never had that happen before."

"It's not that common with me. I'm not sure if it is with many women or not, but it's never happened with any women I've fucked before," Regina answered, bussing his neck.

Henry's eyebrows nearly shot off his face as he lifted his head to stare at her with wide eyes. "You've been with women?"

"Yes," she offered, smirking at him. "Seriously? How have you not guessed that already?"

"In the day and a half that I've viewed you as a sexual being? No, not really. Pre-Evil Queen, Evil Queen, curse, or post-curse?"

"First two." Regina shrugged. "Not that I haven't wanted to since, I've just not acted on it."

"Why not?" Henry asked curiously, readjusting his legs before they cramped under him.

"I had Graham during the curse; I was sufficiently satisfied," she offered, shrugging again. "And I was raising a teenager after the curse, so I was preoccupied. And it's not like I see anything wrong with having many sexual partners or anything, I just didn't want that to be the example I set. If I'd had my initial choice, there would have only been one person I'd ever been with. I just wanted you to know that was an option, too. Waiting for it to have meaning."

Henry smiled, wrapping his arms comfortably around his mother's waist and kissing her gently. "Even though I never expected this to happen, I'm really glad it did."

"Likewise." Regina buried her face in his neck, grinning against his skin. "This is crazy," she murmured.

"Yup," Henry agreed, popping the P at the end of the word. "One day I'm getting blue-balled by my mom, the next, cockblocked by my FWB's dad, and the next thing I know I'm sitting on the hallway floor, naked, with my mom in my lap, and both of us sweaty and covered in cum."

"An interesting turn of events, most certainly." Regina slid from his lap, pushing herself up to stand and reaching down to help him up. "You know… I called Jefferson this afternoon."

Henry tilted his head curiously as he stood, entwining his fingers with hers. "Oh? What for?"

"I'll give you a guess," Regina answered, twisting her lips to the side. "But he told me he had plans with his daughter, anyway."

Making a disgruntled face, Henry half-asked, half-complained, "You were going to fuck him?"

Regina nodded, pulling him along with her to her bedroom. "Yes. Well, I kept looking at you in a sexual way and it was... confusing, so I thought if I had sex with somebody else, I could figure out it if it was just needing sex, or actually desiring in particular."

"And now that you've actually had sex with _me_ , what's the verdict?"

Humming, she turned and grinned up at him as she backed into her room. "That it was you I wanted to fuck."

Henry gave a wide grin and followed closely. "Good," he declared with a nod and pulled her against him as they neared the bed. "Because that was phenomenal and I fully intend to do it again. Soon. Very soon."

"And how do you define 'very soon'?" Regina asked teasingly, tilting her head back to kiss his neck.

"Mmm…" Henry dropped his hands to her hips and gave an experimental little tug, gauging his own response. "Maybe five minutes. Tops."

"So easily excitable." Regina moved to kneel on her bed, pulling him with her and smirking. "I think it'll be even more fun in a bed."

"Well I _am_ full of teenage hormones," Henry reminded, following her immediately and claiming her lips with his.

Returning the kiss, Regina pushed him onto his back, leaning over him and lowering her mouth to his ear. "Tell me, did you enjoy how I tasted earlier?"

"Yes," Henry answered slowly, a little hesitant. "I'm not sure how much I'd enjoy how _I_ taste, though."

"Not why I was asking," Regina murmured, straddling his waist and moving her mouth to his chest.

"Huh?" Henry blinked at her, his hands automatically moving to her thighs, running up and down the soft skin.

Moving down his body, she placed several hot, opened-mouth kisses on his chest and stomach, then grinned when her mouth was at his hips. "I suppose I was curious for my own knowledge."

"Ohhh," Henry replied breathlessly, watching her with wide eyes. "Y-you don't have to… I know it's not something women usually like to do."

"I was thinking it may give us a head start on that five minutes." Regina took his half soft cock in her hand, stroking him lightly before swirling her tongue around the head.

"Oh my god." Henry shuddered at her touch, her warm breath washing over him, and the slick sensation of her tongue. If his physical arousal had matched his mental arousal, he would have immediately sprang to full hardness; as it was, he slowly grew in her hand.

Regina smirked, flicking her tongue through the slit at the tip of his dick, then lowering her head to lick the underside, base to tip, her eyes trained on his face.

Hissing in a breath, Henry reached down with one hand, resting his fingertips against her shoulder. "That feels so good… Do you like the taste of yourself on my cock?"

Chuckling, Regina pulled away and gave him a mischievous grin. "Not as much as I'm certain I'd like the taste of myself on your lips."

"We'll do that next time," Henry promised, groaning at the mental image. Now he wished he hadn't been so eager at the beginning, that he'd had her kneel over his face instead.

She took him into her mouth, lowering over him to take half his length into her. Regina cupped his balls, gently massaging them and gripping the base of his cock in her other hand.

Henry's hips jerked upward at the sensation, and he bit his lip, tucking his hands under himself to keep from directing.

Regina raised an eyebrow, pulling off him and moving her hands to grab his. She brought each to her mouth, kissing his palms and smiling easily. "You can put these to use."

"How?" Henry asked hesitantly, not wanting to assume anything when she had her mouth on him.

"However you want, but I'm somewhat partial to having my hair pulled, for an example." Lowering her mouth back over him, Regina pressed her tongue hard to the underside of his cock, wrapping two fingers back at the base.

" _Fuck_ ," Henry breathed, sliding one hand into her hair at the base of her skull and tightening his fingers into a fist, using the grip to urge her mouth further down and feeling his tip brush the back of her throat.

Regina moaned around him, sliding her hand up his stomach and scratching him in response. She moved her other hand from his cock, gripping his hip instead and stroking her thumb against his skin.

Henry repeated the curse, watching her with wide eyes as he used the hand in her hair to move her mouth over his cock, up slowly, and then back down all the way, her fingers no longer providing a barrier.

Regina only gagged once, her throat adjusting to him after that. He seemed content with her lack of hands, so she slid both of her hands to his thighs, needing something to do with them, and squeezed him.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Henry whispered, licking his lips. After a moment, he pulled her off him and sat up, his free hand cupping her where her throat met the underside of her jaw, and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth, seeking out the taste of the two of them.

Moaning, Regina moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She sighed against his lips, shifting up the bed to straddle his thighs.

Still holding her at the back of the head and around her throat, Henry trailed his lips across her cheek, whispering into her ear, "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

She shivered, her body hit with a fresh wave of arousal at his demeanor. "Rough," Regina growled, her fingers tunneling through the hair at the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Henry hummed, nipping at her earlobe, fingers of both hands flexing. "Should I bend you over, fuck you from behind, like an animal?" He let out a low, growling moan. "Pull your head back by your hair, maybe smack that beautiful ass a few times? After all, lusting after your own son? So bad, Mom."

"And just what do you consider fucking your mother, Henry?" Regina asked, licking her lips. "Does that make you my bad boy?" The shift in him was making her body warm; she needed him, so she rocked her hips over his legs, letting out a low whine at the lack of friction.

Chuckling, Henry shook his head and murmured, "Nooo. I was seduced, remember?" He pulled back to wink at her, in case she took his words at face value. "Poor Mom, all hot and wet, aren't you? I haven't even touched you below the shoulders yet, this time." Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue against her upper lip. "You like this, don't you? You like me toying with you?"

Regina moaned, thick and low, nodding at his words. "I want you," she breathed, her words edging too near desperation for her preferences. "Fuck me."

Finally releasing her, Henry commanded, "Get on your hands and knees for me, facing the end of the bed. I want to finally get a good look at this hot pussy I've been fucking."

Stifling a groan, because she'd already given him more than enough sounds without him even fucking her yet, again, Regina did as he said, sliding from his lap and turning away. She propped herself up on all fours, knees spread farther than necessary, giving him the view he wanted.

Humming, Henry shifted to his knees behind her, his hands cupping her ass as he looked. After a long moment, he leaned forward and, starting at her clit, licked straight up to the small of her back.

" _Fuck_ ," Regina sighed in pleasure, then, "I thought you weren't interested in tasting us mixed."

"You looked so wet and delicious, I couldn't resist," Henry replied, grinning and biting the curve of her ass.

"Mm, fair enough." Regina paused, turning her neck to try to look at him. "You like my ass, don't you? I'm not sure that's something someone should enjoy on his mother."

Smirking, Henry bit again, in the same spot, then said, "You like my cock. I'm not sure that's something someone should enjoy on her son."

"Perhaps not. But you're quite talented at using it," Regina countered, pushing her ass back and wiggling her hips a little.

Groaning, Henry shook his head slightly. "You're making me want to combine the two."

"I'm certain you haven't been a good enough boy to deserve that."

"Mm, not yet," Henry agreed. "Besides. You wanted it rough, right? You wanted me to pound into your wet pussy? You know, you're actually _dripping_."

Regina dropped her head and moaned softly. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

Standing on his knees, Henry moved closer to her, sliding his erection along the slick length of her as he reached forward, grabbing a handful of dark hair and tugging so her head lifted. "Why don't you say please?" he countered, laying a quick, sharp smack against her ass. "Manners are important, Mom."

Biting her lip, Regina contemplated the chances of her getting what she wanted without complying. After a moment's deliberation she said, " _Please_ fuck me, Henry."

"Good girl," he teased, shifting his hips and bringing his hand between them to guide himself into her. Once he was just barely inside, he slammed into her, pulling her hair at the same time to keep her from rocking forward with the strength of his thrust.

Regina cried out at the intrusion, hissing in surprise that he'd taken the request quite seriously. She clawed her fingers into the bed, grinning in pleasure. "Good boy."

Chuckling hoarsely, Henry brought his free hand to her hip, squeezing and holding her in place as he wasted no time in fucking her with all his strength.

"Fucking Christ, Henry," Regina moaned, flexing her hands over the duvet and bunching it in her hands as she curled her fingers back into fists.

Tugging at her hair again, Henry growled, "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To get _fucked_?"

"Yes." Moving one hand from the bed, she pressed her fingers to her clit, starting slow circles to tease against the pace Henry was using.

Letting go of her hip, Henry grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. "This time, you don't get to touch yourself unless I say you can," he decided.

Regina let out a soft whine, gripping the bed again and exhaling heavily. "That's not very nice, Henry."

He laid another slap against her ass, grinning. "I said I'd fuck you, I didn't say I'd be nice while I did it. Don't worry… I'll make it worth your while."

"You'd better. Otherwise you'll find your hand and Paige as your only sources for orgasms," Regina answered, biting her lip.

Giving a sharp yank to her hair, Henry let go and dragged his short nails down her spine. "I'm not sure I like being threatened when I'm doing what you asked me to," he replied, his tone sweet, if slightly strained with exertion.

"I don't recall asking you to tease me," she countered, her body shivering involuntarily at his roughness. "Besides, you're holding back."

A sound almost like a snarl came from Henry's lips, and he reached forward, hooking his hands around her elbows and yanking, breaking her balance so she tipped forward, face and shoulders pressed into the bed, ass still in the air. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and twisted her arms behind her back, holding them in place with one hand.

"Ah," she gasped, smiling and proudly adding, "and out comes the son of the Evil Queen."

"Quiet," Henry snapped, smacking her ass again, three times in quick succession, her skin turning pink at the attention. He pushed her knees a bit further apart, lowering her so he could thrust in at a slightly downward angle, and he finally reached around her hip, flicking the tip of one finger just barely across her clit.

Regina bit the duvet, muffling her moans with the thick fabric. She hadn't been taken like this in far too long and it was exhilarating, especially knowing it was coming from the person she trusted more than anyone else.

Henry pounded into her for all he was worth, his brow furrowed, skin slick with sweat. When he felt her begin to tremble, he commanded, "You don't come until I tell you to. And when you come, you better fuckin' scream for me."

Nodding against the bed, she let out a hoarse, "Okay," then focused her energy on fighting off her impending orgasm.

Squeezing her wrists, Henry groaned at her tightening around him. He lifted his hand from her clit, about to smack her ass again, when he decided against it, and let the slap land where his fingers had just been, the first non-teasing touch he'd given her clit so far.

" _Fuck, Henry_ ," Regina whimpered. Bending her ankles, she dug her toes into the bed, needing to, in some way, release some energy. "Please let me come."

" _Ohhh_ ," Henry sighed between deep breaths. "I like that. I like that a _lot_. Keep doing that."

" _Please_ , Henry, please let me come," Regina repeated, adding a soft whine to her voice. "I need to come. Please."

Moving his fingers to firmly rub her clit, Henry nodded, hissing, "Yes. Come," as his own orgasm rose up, the situation, the _dominance_ turning him on more than ever.

Regina let herself relax, but that only lasted a quick moment before her entire body was tensing again, her walls tightening around him and her legs trembling as she came. "Henry! Yes, gods, Henry!" she screamed obediently, though she was certain she would have regardless of his demand.

That, the sound of his mother screaming his name in orgasm, was what sent him over the edge, his own yell of pleasure filling the room as he spilled into her. Once he was finished, he let go of her wrists, swaying on his knees slightly before half-rolling, half-collapsing onto the bed beside her, dazed.

Letting out a pleased hum, Regina rolled her wrists, then moved onto her side. "That was... amazing," she whispered, moving one hand to touch his waist.

"Unngh," Henry groaned in agreement, his pulse still hammering in his veins, his breathing labored. When he did finally manage to catch his breath and gather a few of his scattered brain cells, he breathed out, " _Fuck_."

Regina chuckled, dropping to her back and finding his hand with her own, weaving their fingers together. "We just did that. Three times."

" _Unngh_." Henry limply squeezed her fingers. "Think 'm broken."

Scoffing, she pushed up on her elbows and looked down at him. "Did you just say I broke you?"

Turning his head to blink at her with still-bleary eyes, Henry carefully stated, "I've never done anything like that before. Yes. You broke me. For today."

"You mean you've never been rough like that?" she asked, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his arm.

"Mm-mm," Henry shook his head, then tilted it to rest against the top of hers. "What you saw, that was pretty much as rough as it got."

Humming, Regina nodded and kissed his arm. "You were very good at it. I'm quite impressed."

Henry breathed out a short laugh and asked, "Liked having your own Dark Prince for a while, huh?"

"I did. I may have to ask him to come out and play again sometime," Regina teased.

"I think I need to start going to the gym," Henry chuckled, finally gaining enough energy to wrap his arms around his mother. "And, y'know, maybe sometime the Evil Queen could play, too?"

Moving closer into his hold, Regina tilted her head up and nodded. "I think that could be negotiated. Would you want full-on Evil Queen, clothes and all?"

Henry's eyes lit up and he bit his lip. "You'd do that for me?"

"After your performance tonight? I think you deserve that." Regina paused. "I haven't come like that in a very long time."

"Awesome," Henry grinned proudly. After a brief pause, he said, "Uh, if it's okay with you… I think I want to tell Paige that we should go back to just regular friends, no benefits?"

Regina pushed up on her elbow, hovering over him and running her hand down his chest. "Why wouldn't I be okay with that?"

Henry shrugged a little. "I don't know. I just… don't know what happens now, you know? Like, are we… in a relationship? Are we… family with benefits?" he chuckled slightly. "Are we open about this, or do we need to keep up appearances?"

Leaning down, Regina placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling when she pulled back. "We can talk about things. We don't have to figure it all out tonight. But... I mean, are those things you would like?"

"I'm not sure," Henry admitted, but leaned up and kissed her again. "This is really new, you know? I mean, _really_ new. If someone told me two days ago that I'd be in this position, I would've sent them to Archie. But… I think I do want to see where it goes?"

"Okay," Regina answered on a shaky breath. "We can see where it goes. But maybe we should keep it between us until we have an idea?"

Henry nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Um… is it something _you_ want? Like, you're not just agreeing to make me happy, right? Because I don't want that."

Giving him a teasing smile, Regina asked, "Were you somehow not here all evening? I think, at the very least, you were here for the end." She gave him another kiss. "It's a strange idea, thinking of having a relationship like that with my son, but we're obviously sexually compatible, and you're already the most important person in the world to me, and I trust you, so maybe it wouldn't be such a strange thing."

Smiling almost shyly, Henry drew her closer against him. "I love you, Mom," he said simply.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Regina answered, pressing her nose to the underside of his jaw.


End file.
